hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Hi-5 Series 7, Episode 9 (A surprise)
A surprise is the ninth episode from Hi-5 Series 7. Segments *KATHLEEN makes a surprise breakfast for her mum. *CHARLI rolls back and forwards on her back, then she pulls her leg into the chest. *Chats hiccups and KELLIE advises her to say a tongue twister and then she tries to surprise her. *CHARLI tries to surprise Kathleen. *TIM and Kellie try a musical present for Kathleen before she gets it. *CHARLI wraps presents for the Hi-5 band. *NATHAN makes a pasta surprise: spaghetti. *CHARLI pretends to be an uncooked spaghetti and a cooked spaghetti. *SHARING STORIES: Tim tells us a story about three monkeys (Charli, Kellie and Nathan) who make a surprise birthday party for monkey Kathleen. Gallery Kathleen_S7_E9.png Charli_S7_E9_1.png Kellie_S7_E9.png Charli_S7_E9_2.png Tim_S7_E9.png Charli_S7_E9_3.png Nathan_S7_E9.png Charli_S7_E9_4.png Sharing_Stories_S7_E9.png Trivia *The tongue twister from Kellie's segment is the only songlet that has subtitles. However, the last time the Hi-5 band sang it together, Kellie sang the word "would" and the subtitles were "if". Also, Tim swapped the words "guppy" and "puppy" but the subtitles were corrected. Songlets ;Puzzles and patterns A tasty breakfast to start the day A boiled egg, yum, yum, hooray Toastie fingers, so good to eat And a cup of tea make a yummy treat. A tasty breakfast to start the day A boiled egg, yum, yum, hooray Toastie fingers, so good to eat And a cup of tea make a yummy treat. A tasty breakfast to start the day A boiled egg, yum, yum, hooray Toastie fingers, so good to eat And a cup of tea make a yummy treat. ;Body move #01 Do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, rolling, rolling, rolling, do Do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, rolling, rolling, you can do. Do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, streching, streching, streching, do Do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, streching, streching, you can do. ;Word play Could a puppy with a hiccup put a guppy in a cup? And would a guppy in a teacup want a puppy hiccing up? And if a guppy in a teacup shared the teacup with a pup Would a guppy and a puppy both start hiccing up? Could a puppy with a hiccup put a guppy in a cup? And would a guppy in a teacup want a puppy hiccing up? And if a guppy in a teacup shared the teacup with a pup Would a guppy and a puppy both start hiccing up? Could a puppy with a hiccup put a guppy in a cup? And would a guppy in a teacup want a puppy hiccing up? And would a guppy in a teacup shared the teacup with a pup Would a puppy and a guppy both start hiccing up? ;Body move #02 I've got a surprise, shh, and it's a good one too Yes, I've got a surprise, shh, waiting for you You won't know when, you won't know how But when you get my surprise, you're gonna say wow!. ;Making music I hope you like your present, it's music just for you A very pretty melody and each time something new. I hope you like your present, it's music just for you A melody with harmony and each time something new. We hope you like your present, it's music just for you A melody with harmony and each time something new. We hope you like your present, it's music just for you A melody with harmony and each time something new. We hope you like your present, it's music just for you A melody with harmony and each time something new. ;Body move #03 I'm gonna wrap it, I'm gonna wrap it Won't stop it till I'm done Tuck a bit here, fold a bit there I won't stop it till I'm done. I'm gonna wrap it, I'm gonna wrap it Won't stop it till I'm done Tuck a bit here, fold a bit there I won't stop it till I'm done. ;Shapes in space It's so simple, just sing this song Making pasta, it won't take long Squash and knead and squeeze and shape Pasta, pasta, pasta, spaghetti's great. It's so simple, just sing this song Making pasta, it won't take long Fold and knead and squeeze and shape Pasta, pasta, pasta, spaghetti's great. It's so simple, just sing this song Making pasta, it won't take long Fold and knead and squeeze and shape Pasta, pasta, pasta, spaghetti's great. ;Body move #04 I love to wobble, wobble, wobble, wobble, wobble Wobble all day long I love to wobble, wobble, wobble, wobble, wobble To this silly wobbling song. I love to wobble, wobble, wobble, wobble, wobble Wobble all day long I love to wobble, wobble, wobble, wobble, wobble To this silly wobbly song. ;Sharing stories It's a great day for hanging around For being silly and a bit of a clown Oh, it's a great day for having some fun So come and join in with everyone. Oh, it's a great day for dancing around For being silly and a bit of a clown Oh, it's a great day for having some fun Come and join in with everyone. It's a great day for having some fun For being silly and a bit of a clown It's a great day for having some fun Come and join in with everyone. It's a great day for having a birthday A special day to sing and play Oh, it's a great day for having some fun A big happy birthday for everyone. Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Tim Harding Category:Charli Robinson Category:Nathan Foley Category:Episodes that starts with a Puzzles and Patterns segment Category:Episodes that Tim read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep about making Category:Ep about surprises Category:Ep about breakfast Category:Ep about size Category:Ep about eggs Category:Ep about tea & teapots Category:Ep about rocking & rolling Category:Ep about stretches Category:Ep about hiccups Category:Ep about tongue twisters Category:Ep about music box Category:Ep about gifts & presents Category:Ep about birthdays Category:Ep about wrapping Category:Ep about cooking & baking Category:Ep about pasta Category:Ep about spaghetti Category:Ep about pretending Category:Ep about jungle Category:Ep about monkeys Category:Ep about getting ready Category:Ep about parties Category:Ep about cakes